


The Future Queen of Murder

by KaytiKitty



Series: Merlin Fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone takes her side, Good Brother Elyan, Good Friend Merlin, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine sucks at hiding bodies, Gwen kills someone, Hiding a Body, Leon is so done, Leon the long suffering, Merlin is a good bro, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Murder, Protective Elyan, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: When Merlin is woken up by Gwen bursting into his room sobbing and afraid, saying she's killed a knight well Merlin only has one option really. If only Gwaine and Elyan were more helpful
Relationships: Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	The Future Queen of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a serious idea but I just... Couldn't make it work so... I cracked it out. Oops.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked, startled out of slumber by his door opening harshly. A single candle was in Gwen's hands, flickering dangerously from the breeze of her running. Her breathing was ragged and tinted with tears. "Gwen!" Merlin immediately shot out of bed moving towards her to help her. 

She sobbed loudly and then slapped a hand to her mouth to muffle the next few quiet sobs. "I killed him," Gwen whispered, absolutely horrified. Her shoulders were shaking with her hiccuping sobs and her hands trembled, causing the candle in them to wobble. Merlin wasn't expecting that answer, but a sick sort of relief flooded through him that she was technically safe.

Merlin gently took the candle from her and blew it out, he deftly led her to his bed in the dark. "It's alright, Gwen. Come here, come here." He mumbled as he pulled her into a hug, she clenched her arms around him in a desperate grip. "It's okay, tell me what happened?" 

"The visiting knight, Sir Balin, he kept touching me. I-I know it happens but I didn't think anything of it and he requested me at his chambers and I couldn't say no!" She screeched the last word as she burst into sobs again. Merlin felt a flame of disgust rise in him, he hoped that Gwen had left him alive enough that Merlin could finish him off. "He, he, he backed me into the bed and, and he left his sword right there. I didn't mean to," Gwen wailed. 

She burst into sobs and Merlin began running his fingers over her hair. "It's alright, it's going to be okay. Stay here, just lay down and stay here, okay?" Merlin coaxed his sobbing friend into the bed. "Get some sleep, I'll take care of it." The promise did little to soothe the shivers plaguing the girl. 

She sobbed a bit more but nodded. Merlin slowly stood, making sure his departure wouldn't cause her to freak out. He debated waking Gaius to watch over her but decided against it when she curled into his bed, clutching the covers like a lifeline. 

He didn't bother being quiet as he entered the knights chambers. Sure enough it was as Gwen had said, Balin's body was slumped over his bed, pants loose around his thighs, eyes staring at the bed where his victim had once laid but was now soaked through with his own blood. The sword lay abandoned a few feet away and Merlin could see it in his head. 

Guinevere, terrified begging him not to. Him leaving her no choice, her grip faltering on the sword as the iron plunged deep into the knight's heart. The way she ripped it out, panicked and afraid as she stumbled away from the dead body. Tossing the sword away from her, she grabbed the lit candle tray and ran away. He imagined she had his blood all over her and was glad it was mostly dark because he didn't trust himself not to lose his control if he had to see that. 

Merlin approached the body, blowing out the extra candles so that it was dim. He could still see but hopefully anyone that came in wouldn't be able to see him. He quickly made his way over to examine the mess and how he could possibly clean it without using his magic. 

He could get rid of the body and send the room back to how it was but that would cause more problems. A disappearing knight wasn't something taken lightly. He could go to Gwaine or Elyan and tell them the truth, either of them would help him. Gwaine was with Merlin until the end of the line and Elyan would be livid at the injustice to his sister. 

Or Merlin could do the sensible action. Arthur wasn't Uther and he wouldn't blame Gwen for defending herself. 

There was a knock on the king's chambers and Arthur groaned from where he sat at his desk. "Come in!" He called. 

Merlin glanced up from folding Arthur's tunic when Leon came in, posture stiff and face serious. Merlin felt a grim certainty that this had something to do with him not choosing the logical option last night. 

"Sire, there's a body hanging in the courtyard. I think you'll want to see this," Leon said. He tried to sound proper and unaffected but his tone was dark in a way that couldn't go unnoticed. 

Merlin twitched. They found a body and Merlin could only hope it wasn't his dead body. "It belongs to one of the visiting knights," Leon said, not sounding upset at all.

Merlin groaned out a soft, "God damnit, Gwaine."

When they arrived in the courtyard it was to a much smaller crowd then anticipated and it only took a moment to know why. The body was definitely Merlin's dead body but it wasn't as he left it. The killing blow was now not the only wound on his body, instead there was blood pouring from different cuts and bruises. 

What really caught the eyes however was the word carved out across his chest in letters that couldn't be missed. 

RAPIST. 

Gwaine appeared casually beside the trio who had just arrived. He had a black eye and Merlin wanted to shake him. Merlin knew the dead body hadn't given Gwaine his black eye but the others didn't, how suspicious could the trained knight be? 

"Such a shame a man like that made it into the knights, eh?" Gwaine said casually. Leon and Arthur were very intently not looking at Gwaine, Arthur seeming exasperated and Leon openly ignorant. 

"Gwaine," Arthur said firmly but softly. "What did you do?" 

"Oh, this?" Gwaine said, gesturing to his bruised eye nonchalantly, taking a bite of an apple. "Elyan and I had a disagreement," he finished with a full mouth. 

Merlin and Arthur slumped in relief, though it was clear that Arthur didn't believe him and was purposefully not calling him out. This way no one could accuse Gwaine if he was with Elyan, although Merlin knew that they both did this. He'd definitely have a talk with them about subtly. 

"Yeah, I wanted to cut the guy's limbs off and set him on fire," Elyan growled from behind the group. Gwaine's face showed pure surprise and then he grinned and shrugged helplessly at Merlin. 

"Elyan!" Leon scolded. Arthur put a hand to his temples and started to massage. "You can't admit to killing a man in front of the king," Leon continued. Arthur slumped, seeming to give up any act of nobility. 

"What happened?" Arthur eventually managed to spit out between gritted teeth. 

"He put his hands on my sister." 

Arthur and Leon's face quickly morphed into horror. "Gwen? Where is she?!" Arthur demanded. Concern, fear, and protectiveness clearly took over Arthur's features. Merlin sighed. 

"She's in my room," he admitted. Leon looked at him in confusion but Arthur had already turned and sprinted away. 

"Your room, huh?" Leon asked, disappointed. Merlin rolled his eyes, wondering why everyone thought him and Gwen were more than friends. 

As if a girl couldn't go to a guy to hide a body without dating him. 


End file.
